story_summitfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathaniel Crow (LoP)
Nathaniel Crow is one of the protagonists of Leeches of Purity. A famous hunter of the Greyscales guild by night and book critic by day, he and his wife, Vera are known as the "Lustrous lovers of death". Appearance A black-haired man in his mid to late 20s, he's noticeable for his anarchic dress sense: wearing a brown, pointed, hunting hat, along with matching leather boots and gloves, while also wearing a more up to date Grey Cloak, which is the only part of his guild's uniform. His ring finger also dons a bronze wedding ring. Personality Self-proclaimed gentleman and boastful lover of battle, Nathaniel is proud of his hunting skills to the point of arrogance, sometimes leading him to underestimate opponents that even amateur hunters can handle. Loving to display his tracking/detective skills, his pride borders on vanity, as he takes care not to dirty his clothing despite that inevitably coming with his profession, claiming he's treating his wears with respect. He also has a sarcastic streak, especially when agitated. These flaws and traits do lead others to underestimate him in turn, making himself appear childish despite being exceptional at his career, especially to Vera who puts up with his mischievous antics, sometimes to her own expense. Despite this, however, he strongly cares for her, being the only person he trusts for emotional support, such as his phobia of slime making him feel pathetic. Also while his boasts of being a gentleman of the highest order are purely to fuel his ego, he does display gentlemanly behaviour on occasion. Background Little is known of Nathaniel's life before his career as a hunter, other than he and Vera joined their representative guilds when they originally started. He has also been implied to have a criminal history, likely working with the Venson Family, though the extent is unknown. The Brawler Tba The Mysterious Villiage Tba Bitterness and Vengence Tba Killed Victims * Numerous counts of beasts. * Howard (Beastly) * Maxwell (Beastly) Relationships Vera Crow Wife and sister at arms, Nathaniel greatly trusts and respects Vera and though they constant bicker, its all part of the fun. Being the more mischevious and opinionated of the duo, Vera occasionally has to reel him in whenever he goes too far or gets too sidetracked, violently if necessary, with varying degrees of success. Being the only person he trusts emotionally, he'll drop his usual sarcastic streak and be straight and truthful when he's emotionally compromised. It's also shown he doesn't enjoy sleeping without her presence, cradling a pillow as a place-holder. His love for her is also shown to take a violent turn whenever he fears for her life or well being, adopting a much more serious dementor, threating peoples' lives and even fighting and killing the Leechmonger in spite of his apparent phobia of Leeches. Alastor Initially starting off resentful of each other. Over the course of their first mission together, they grew to respect each other's skill in spite of their flaws and differing opinions, and though he still sees him as an impulsive idiot, he acknowledges his potential. Alastor likewise acknowledges him as a good person but still sees him as, in his own words, a complete and utter bastard. Trivia * Nathaniel suffers from Blennophobia, the fear of slime. Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Leeches of Purity Category:Leeches of Purity Characters